


Christmas Wish

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [25]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Day Twenty-Five: A Christmas WishPart of @panicfob 25 Days of Christmas Challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559527
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and final part and the end of 25 days of Christmas. The end already? Hard to believe. If you’ve missed any of the 25 Days of Christmas, the series can be found on my profile. Part 1(Day 23)- Unexpected and Part 2 (Day 24) – Expecting are the underlying parts for this final wrap up. I want to thank everyone who read this from the beginning or just jumping in. The amazing feedback and support I received through this series brought me a whole new kind of joy. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah – Happy Holidays!

Soft light filtered in through the blinds when I opened my eyes, the smell of fresh coffee was close, probably on the bedside table and Bucky’s warm arm lay over my side. I was thankful to wake up for the first time in days having slept through the night, no midnight trips praise the porcelain throne. The IV that Bruce had given me for hydration helped more than I had imagined, and he gave me a heavy anti-nausea drug. I rolled over to bury my face in Bucky’s chest, he hummed in response, I knew he wasn’t asleep, so I knew I didn’t wake him, but his arm tightened around me.

He kissed my hair, “Merry Christmas, angel.”

“Merry Christmas,” I kissed his bare chest.

“How do you feel?” He asked barely above a whisper.

“Better,” I replied honestly. “I’m sorry for scaring you last night,” I said pulling back to look at him.

“I’m glad you’re doing okay now.” He kissed me chastely, “But I am curious to know why there is a gift bag next to my side of the bed.” He stated. “I thought we agreed.”

I groaned; I didn’t think this through. “We did.” I agreed, “But we both know I don’t listen.”

“There is nothing I want.” Bucky stated, “I already have you.”

“You’re cute and cheesy.” I grinned. “Maybe it’s a wedding ring? You don’t know it’s a small bag.”

He rolled his eyes, “I brought you coffee.”

I hummed in response, “always the hero.”

He stopped me from pulling away, “Wait, I didn’t say you could have it yet.”

“Do you want to continue to have a coherent conversation?” I laughed.

“Valid point.” He smirked.

Sitting up I reached for the cup and took it in my hands, breathing in the fresh smell before taking a drink of it. “You finally got enough sugar!” I beamed with pride.

Bucky laughed, “You underestimate my spying capabilities.”

“No sweetheart, I’ve been waiting anxiously for it.” I laughed.

He laid back and looked at the ceiling, taking a hold of my hand. “If you would have told me on December first this is where I would spend Christmas morning, I would have said you were lying.” He stated. “Every adventure we had, even the dull moments, have meant so much to me.”

“If I would have known decorating cookies with Morgan was all it took, we would have made cookies a lot sooner.”

He laughed, “That situation was rigged. I was already tired of staying away from you, and I can’t say no to Morgan.”

“She’s a good kid.” I agreed.

“I love that little girl, more than I thought I ever could.”

A moment of silence passed between us. Is he afraid that he couldn’t love a child of his own? Is that why he thinks he shouldn’t have kids?

“Buck, I need to say something.” I blurted out.

He rolled on his side, propping his head up.

“I know none of this happened in an ideal way, our timing has been off all along. Nothing happened in a traditional order. God, I was in love with you for a year before I could even get you to spend more than a few minutes talking to me.”

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it immediately.

“We’ve talked about that already, I just,” I struggled with my words. “I just need you to know that I love you and nothing can or will ever change that.”

Bucky looked at me confused.

“I mean it, I love you, James Buchanan Barnes, forever.”

“I love you too,” He smiled, concern still evident on his face.

“I just needed you to hear all of that before you open that bag.”

He turned and looked at the teal bags.

I hadn’t taken much time to look at it the night before, so I hadn’t noticed that it was a Tiffany’s bag. Naturally, Pepper would find one of those for this occasion.

“Please, babe. Can you open it?”

He nodded, sitting up he reached for it.

I turned to place my half-empty mug on the table behind me. My heart pounding so hard it rang in my ears, I tried to calm my breathing.

Bucky put the bag down between us, if the look on his face was any indicator, he could tell how worried I was.

“No matter what’s in this,” Bucky stated. “I’m not going anywhere, nothing’s gonna change.” He promised.

I smiled at him halfheartedly. I really hoped he was telling the truth, but I wouldn’t hold this against him.

He leaned forward, closing the distance between us he kissed me. The kind of kiss that was so soft and pure, every possible emotion of love dripping from it. When he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against my own. “I don’t know what’s in this that has you so worried, but I mean it.”

I leaned forward and kissed him again, this time a little more chastely. “Please,” I begged.

With a deep breath from both of us, he finally shuffled through the tissue paper, pulling up a small zip lock bag exposing the test and instructions on how to read it. Pepper really had thought of everything. Bucky looked between the item in his hand and me several times, if time passed any slower, I would have thought Dr. Strange was interfering.

“Is this?” He started. “Are you?” He looked at me, “Are we?” He couldn’t finish a sentence.

It was so hard to read his expression, he looked confused but happy? I couldn’t find any anger. Maybe I had judged the situation all wrong.

“Expecting.” I stated, “Yes, we are.” I smiled.

He still didn’t speak.

“Bucky, you are not obligated in any way to be a part of this. You’ve never explained, and you don’t have to, I know you feel like you shouldn’t have kids. But this,” I gestured towards my stomach. “It’s happening. But I won’t make you be a part of it.”

This was the first spark of any anger I saw, and it was more hurt than anger. “Is that what you think?” Bucky asked, “You think I would make you go through this alone?”

I started to speak but didn’t have the words. No, I didn’t think he would make me go through it alone, but I also didn’t think he’d want to be a part of it.

“Every moment I’ve been fortunate enough to spend with you and Morgan together has been a tiny piece of what I dream of. That ideal daydream, the perfect Christmas wish.” He hesitated for a moment, “I should have explained what I meant when I said that I shouldn’t have children. That wasn’t fair to you. For that, I’m truly sorry.”

“What did you mean?” I asked.

“This life that I live, it’s dangerous. And to be honest, there isn’t really a way out of it. You can’t exactly retire from being an Avenger. There was a long period of time where I told myself that I shouldn’t be in love with you, it wasn’t fair to you for the exact same reasons.”

“I’m glad you finally told yourself differently.” I smiled.

“This is real, right? No April Fools?”

“So real I fainted,” I stated. “The signs were all there, I’m not sure why I couldn’t put it together myself.”

“Pepper.” He mumbled with a smile.

“She chased me into the bathroom.” I laughed.

“Wait, Banner. He knew too?”

“He just confirmed the blood tests. With the IV he gave me and the anti-nausea meds I should feel better for a while. Bruce was flabbergasted when I told him who’s it was.”

“Really?”

“He didn’t think it was possible for you.”

“Hmm, can I talk to him about it?” He asked.

“Sure, I think he’d like to know more,” I replied.

“Does Sam know?” He asked.

“No, I don’t think I want to tell him for a while either.”

“Birdbrain’s got a big mouth. Squawk, squawk.” He joked.

I laughed, “Something like that.”

The look on Bucky’s face was pure joy, everything I feared never came to be. He pushed the bag to the side and scooted closer to me, pulling me into his chest. I sighed contently in his arms, happy tears pricking my eyes. It was going to be a long road, I don’t think either of us is delusional about that, but we’d face it together.

“How’s it feel to get your Christmas wish?” I asked, “That’s what you called it, right?”

I could feel him smile against my hair, “Grateful, enthusiastic, a little sad that the punk isn’t around to be a part of it.”

“But he knows. He knew before we knew.” I stated.

“He’s still a punk.” He laughed.

I pulled back to look at his face, “Please ensure that our child knows his name is Steve Rogers A.K.A Uncle Punk.” I smiled.

“Deal.” He kissed me.

“Merry Christmas, my love.”


End file.
